


When The Nightmares Come

by JuniorWoofles



Series: MCU Mix Bag [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the nightmares come Clint will be there for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Nightmares Come

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

Hold me; console me - When the nightmares come  
Take my hand and come to my side, steadfast I know you won’t run  
You’ll be there to fight my battles with me.

Hold me safe in your protective embrace  
Stand by me firm when I’m losing my race  
And maybe one day I won’t see;

The nightmares that torment me  
After all I’ve done, how could it be  
That you still want to save

The girl who could kill them all  
She was standing ten feet tall  
Why did you teach her to behave?

You could have left me lost out there  
Killed me and not have cared,  
So, why do we love?

I could hate you for forever  
But we need to be together  
Evil godsend from above

I could bargain for one man  
Maybe none would understand  
But living alone is not something I can.

If we go gallivanting off to war  
I’d follow you, don’t know what for  
I love you, (think that’s true)

My life was made up of many lies  
Somehow you broke through the disguise  
And you saved my life

Maybe it’s more of a debt I owe  
Sailing high when I feel so low,  
If you know please tell

To repay debt, all love I’ll send  
One day I may be your girlfriend  
I know you think of wedding bells

But for now console me, when the nightmares come  
If you won’t to love me, I promise I won’t run  
I will give in to love and not attack 

Whether for real or for show  
I will never let you go  
I will always love you back .


End file.
